unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doughtys
Michael and Rose Doughty (earlier their surname was thought to be the''' Ludlows''') are brother and sister antagonists that appear in the Uncharted comic series. They are related to Thomas Doughty who was accused of treason by Sir Francis Drake and later executed. Overview Issue 1 The sibling pair hired Nathan Drake to infiltrate a compound in South America and steal Sir Richard Byrd's journal which they believe holds the secret to the fabled Amber Room, located in the mythical city of Agartha. Initially believing them to be small time and down to earth, Drake agreed and succeeded in his mission. It was only when he met them that he discovered that he and Victor Sullivan's first opinions of the twosome could not be more wrong. They are both evidently very spoilt and come from a very rich background. Rose in particular takes interest in Drake's connection to Sir Francis Drake. After the meeting Drake and Sully decide to double cross the Doughtys and steal the Amber Seal right out from under them and use the cipher contained in Byrd's journal to find the Amber Room first. Issue 2 Later they meet Drake at a black market auction held at Volkov Castle in Russia where they eventually held Sully hostage until Drake decoded the message on the Amber Seal. It was at this point that they reveal they are descendants of Thomas Doughty, a former companion of Sir Francis Drake who travelled the world with him but was later executed because of allegations of witchcraft by Sir Francis. They intimate that they are out for revenge on Nate because of his relationship with Sir Francis. After the dinner the siblings gave Drake and Sully, Drake was forced to decode the markings on the Amber Seal and he gave the siblings false coordinates in the North Pole. Michael and Rose leave Drake and Sully behind for Russian mob leader Mykola Rusnak as they depart. Issue 3 At the North Pole on an airstrip, Michael and Rose learned that Drake gave them false coordinates to Agartha. Before Drake, Sully, and Chloe Frazer could steal their plane and head to Agartha for themselves, the siblings and their hired mercenaries spotted them and forced Sully to fly the plane into the gorge leading down into the entrance of Agartha. Due to the rough landing, Michael orders Sully to repair the landing wheels. Inside the cave, the group found Richard Byrd's encampment and they realize that the Amber Room has been destroyed. Issue 4 Michael became devastated by the fact that he couldn't avenge his family name by claiming that they found the Amber Room. He and Rose got into an argument about how to avenge their family name; Rose believed they could use their discovery of Agartha to restore their family name but Michael insisted that they should kill Drake for revenge anyway. While they were arguing, Drake and Chloe fled behind their backs and entered through the main door leading into Agartha. Michael, Rose, and their hired mercenaries pursued them. Eventually, the siblings and their hired goons caught up to Drake and Chloe who were trapped in a hole. Before Michael could kill Drake, the Smoking Gods appeared. Issue 5 The Smoking Gods killed all of the mercenaries while Drake, Chloe, Michael, and Rose were able to shoot the creatures and escape. They stumbled upon the city of Agartha, but Michael still planned to kill Drake and shot him in the shoulder. Before Chloe could shoot Michael, Rose scuffled with Chloe, defeating her. While Michael held both Drake and Chloe at gun point, Rose marveled at the sight of a wall made of diamonds that were holding back a flow of lava (what Sir Richard Byrd called the Second Sun). Michael and Rose argued again but Rose shot her brother dead and kicked his dead body down the stairs. She pulled a diamond out of the wall, which released the lava and burned her to death. Category:Characters in Uncharted comic